Talk:Divine Remedy/@comment-25076161-20140618013725
My views on the new fighters! Who's up for it? Another 0 CD: Hermes Wayfarer: With the sudden increase of new systems in DOT it must be hard to even them out. Random skills and double skills were added an event apart. It might have been a bit smarter to have waited with the double skills a bit more. Regardless, a new L Rouge! I've overheard his skill does, quicken sting and preempt all. Not surehow it really is though. But, a L with Preempt all.. With that Attack and CD... I hope it would be Preempt or we have another thing similar to gaia, get three max fuse and you broke the game. Overall you have to want this fighter to get him. And well he doesn't appeal to me with the fact he would need to be max for you to get the most out of him. The Cat Lady: Freyja: Is it just me or does even her name sound like she would be one of those cat ladies who have fifty of them. Not much to say about this one, Great Single Target Guru. With 0 CD obviously. Get it if you want an upgrade from Ello. Prepare for rage: Atalanta Unfettered: A 1 CD Preempt all. With INSANE AGI skill. Overall I can see this fighter being a lot more useful then diurps. (If you have a line of them) With there high agility it can be a guru slayer line and a rouge slayer line for PVP, if you fuse atk into her of course.I won't go for her since I stick with single preempters. But this can be a deadly rouge slayer for PVP. Don't even try to outrun her because your rouges most likely won't unless you fuse 3 AGI and equip gear. Overall, this could be an extrememly useful fighter if you wish to invest into 3 5/5. I swore they were dudes: Dioskouri: Another warlock L leaderboard prize! With a CD of 2 and a wisdom skill. From what I've read people are already calling this fighter crap because of the fact the CD is 2. THAT'S STILL GOOD PEOPLE! It is above average. It isn't insane like the few warlocks with 1 CD all. But those fighters will be much more expensive then these two ladies I bet. Overall, another warlock leaderboard... Not much else to say. And yes I could have sworn in mythology the two that go by this name were male. Another Siege colorswap: Khodadad Bornfree: Poor Khodadad. You aren't born free. You are born in the shadow of Baraz. Overall it's another Siege colorswap. Champ version this time. He appears more usable than other siege colorswaps. And by usable I mean for play, not for SF. They appear to have tried to even him out a bit more rather than focus on one stat like past point prizes. Overall, a decent ATK fodder if you want one, or an easy way to fill a Champ, Fire or Xana dungeon slot if you really need it. It's a siege. My final view, I'm not too excited for this event. I'm already ready for it to be over to open the sweet sweet dungeon. I'm just glad the colorswap wasn't Zhubin. I really think he would be better if he was in a dungeon than if he was in the siege. Good luck to those looking to rank high, I'll only use BP to get rares to try and get a couple more horror snails. (Perfect AGI and WIS fodder) (If you want to see DOT memes, or see the rest of my views go here https://www.facebook.com/defenderoftexelmemes )